


No Chance, No Way

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @keepalydsonit :Hi! Is it possible for you to do the song request for Bucky with the song, “I Won’t Say I’m In Love” from Hercules? Thank you!!! Love your blog!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 17





	No Chance, No Way

You’ve had bad luck with guys. You had bad luck picking guys. You somehow ended up with the cheaters, liars, abusers, and perverts. You just were too nice and trusting. They took advantage of that. After your last relationship, you refused to fall for anyone else. You couldn’t and wouldn’t admit that you were in love. Especially because you were in love with Bucky Barnes. All of the Avengers knew how you felt for him. They constantly got on you about it.

“Who are you kidding yourself, Y/N? He’s everything to you. He’s like your earth and heaven.” Wanda said teasingly. You rolled your eyes at her.

Natasha smirked, “Yeah, Y/N. And honey, we can all see right through you. Except for Barnes, of course. You don’t conceal it very well. I mean, every time he’s around, you get all bubbly and happy." 

Wanda nodded, "We all know how you’re feeling and who you’re thinking of.”

You shook your head, “Nope! There’s no chance or way for you to get me to say it!”

Natasha and Wanda chuckle. Wanda speaks up, “Every time you see him you’re swooning and sighing! Why are you denying it?”

“Because it’s so cliche! I won’t say I’m in love. Not again.” You walked away from the two women before they can badger you more about a certain someone.

As you walked up to your room you tried to reason with yourself. You thought your heart learned its lesson. When you first get involved with someone, but then things turn south. You need to get a hold of yourself unless you’re so willing to cry your eyes out.

You were too in your head that you didn’t see Bucky standing there and you bumped into him. You looked up and he was grinning at you, “Hey, doll.”

Your face suddenly lit up, “Hey, Buck! What’s up?”

He shrugged, “I was, uh, thinking about going out for a walk in park. You wanna join me?”

“Yeah, I’d like that. Let me just change and I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

He nodded, “Yeah, see ya in a bit.” He winked at you and you felt like you were going to faint.

You continued to walk to your room and then you heard someone clear their throat behind you. You turned to see Tony standing there with a stupid smirk on his face, “What do you want, Stark?”

He rolled his eyes, “Y/N, hon, as soon as your eyes laid on Barnes, you hit the ceiling. When are you gonna be a grown up and own up to how bad you have it for Terminator? ‘Cause, kid, you got it bad.”

You groaned, “Ugh! Not you too! I’m gonna tell you what I told Nat and Wanda, there is no chance, no way I’m saying it. I won’t say it!”

Nat and Wanda rounded the corner and stood on both side os Tony. Nat put her arm on Tony’s shoulder leaning against him a little, “I told you. She won’t say it. She’s in denial!”

You threw your arms in the air, “Get off my case! I won’t say it! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to enjoy a nice stroll in the park.”

Tony waved you off, “Yeah, yeah. Go enjoy your time with Barnes and not fall more in love with him!” You stuck your tongue out to the giggling three and walked to your room to change.

After you changed and met Bucky in the HQ lobby, you two made your way to the park. It was a nice day out. The sun was shining, there was a nice breeze in the air, white puffy clouds littered the sky, everything felt so perfect. 

You and Bucky talked about anything and everything: your childhood, where you’d love to travel, your favorite memories, etc. Your heart swelled as Bucky talked animatedly about the trouble he and Steve got into when they were in high school. The way his eyes lit up when he spoke. The way he chuckled to himself and smiled when he remembered something funny. You knew then, that you truly did love him, but you would never say it out loud.


End file.
